Strange Allies 9
by chadtayor020
Summary: The War for the survival of Humanity rages on. Sir Integra suggests a bold move in the hopes of gaining ground against the Order of the Fang, while Danny Phantom helps the Guys In White try to find a way to make new Halfas. But the Order of the Fang has many surprises for our heroes, and the greatest threat may be closer than they realize...
1. Chapter 1

**Strange Allies 9**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Heinkel Wolfe**

 ** _Paris, France_**

Heinkel Wolfe walked through the ruins of Paris, her heart pounding in her chest, filled with fury and conviction as she saw the werewolves approaching. She was the Regenerator, she was the most powerful weapon in the Holy Roman Catholic Church's arsenal to battle the monsters of the world. Her orders were clear, to hold the line as the French Armée de terre focused on establishing the borders for the safe zones within France. There were twenty werewolves, seven vampires, and an army of ghouls coming her way to disrupt the safe zone. Heinkel took a deep breath as she pulled out her detonators. Numerous mines had been laid out throughout what was left of Paris to prepare, adapting the strategy that Hellsing had used during the Millennium Incident. Heinkel grit her teeth as she was told, "Wolfe, they are coming, activate the mines now!" "Yes," Heinkel said as she activated the first detonator. Immediately, explosions went off about thirty kilometers away.

She activated the second detonator, and this time more mines went off, twenty kilometers away. She activated the third, and ten kilometers away more ghouls, and, she prayed, vampires and werewolves were blown to shreds by silver and blessed shrapnel mines. Heinkel saw all this from Notre Dame herself with special hi-optic thermal binoculars, then took out her sniper rifle and took aim, she saw them, she saw three vampires and nineteen werewolves, looking around them, about half the ghouls were still milling about, ordered to go where their vampire masters told them to try to look for more mines. Heinkel took aim at the vampires first and shot three bullets through their heads as fast as the rifle's mechanisms allowed her, killing all three before she changed her position, jumping off the Cathedral and running to a nearby Hotel.

She jumped two stories and found a suitable position, looking again for her prey. She quickly spotted another vampire and but a bullet through its head, before spotting a fifth and shooting its heart. Through her rifle's scope she watched as ghouls burst into ash, destroyed along with their masters. Heinkel quickly moved again, closer to the werewolves' last known position. All of them were huddled together with the last vampire, the fools. Heinkel was silent as she took out two grenades from her cassock and pulled their pins, tossing them into the crowd of monsters. One vampire had time to scream before blessed silver shrapnel tore through her. Heinkel drew two Uzi sub-machine guns and jumped down, spraying silver bullets everywhere. None could escape her, none would escape her wrath. She was the Regenerator, the most powerful weapon of the Holy Roman Catholic Church.

 **Danny Phantom**

 ** _Washington D.C., U.S.A._**

President Cho watched the footage given by representatives of the Iscariot Organization. He watched as Heinkel Wolfe killed ghouls, vampires, and werewolves quickly and efficiently. "As you can see, Mr. President, Heinkel Wolfe is more than capable of fighting side by side with Danny Phantom and his children," the Head of Iscariot, Archbishop Makube said. "I never doubted her abilities," President Cho said as one of Archbishop Makube's entourage took the flash drive from him, "What I am uneasy about is your…proposal regarding the Hellsing Organization." "It doesn't have to be immediate," Makube said with that smile of his, "After the defeat of the Order of the Fang, then you can implement our…suggestions." "For this, you will give the United States Army the secrets of the Regenerators? Allow us to make more of them?" President Cho said.

"Indeed, Mr. President. After all, creating more halfas is exceedingly dangerous, ghosts have sided with the Order of the Fang, and how do you think your citizens would react if vampires were integrated into your armed forces? Our way is the best way," Archbishop Makube said with a smile. President Cho turned his back on them and said, "Mr. Fenton, how do you feel about this?" It was then that Danny Fenton, aka Danny Phantom, appeared next to him, having kept himself invisible until now. "I'm pretty sure the U.S. Constitution doesn't allow any religion to be established as the 'official religion' of our country, Mr. President. At least, that's what Jazz tells me," Danny answered. He was wearing a suit and the green glasses like Alucard's that Sir Integra had given him. He looked much stronger than two weeks ago when he was found floating off the coast of New Zealand after escaping the Order of the Fang.

"Ah, Danny Phantom, it is an honor to meet 'The World's Greatest Hero'," Makube said, keeping his composure, "I admit, I am a fan of your videogames." "Thanks," Danny said. "But the fact remains, your offer can't be accepted," President Cho said. "I see. That is most unfortunate, Mr. President. I have already had my offer accepted in Mexico, Brazil, Japan, and we are in talks with Germany, China, and Nigeria now. However, that is your nation's law after all. I hope that you do not come to regret it," Makube said. He shook hands with President Cho and Danny, then left the room. President Cho sighed when they left and muttered, "Was that the right choice?"

"Yes," Danny told him, "We can't compromise our morals now, America's never had an official religion, and we don't need one now." "But our people are dying!" President Cho said, "We are on the brink, Fenton, if the average citizens knew just how close our government is to total collapse, we'd collapse faster than a house of cards. The only thing keeping us together is hope, the hope that you and your family gives them! They have faith that you can blast lasers out your ass and kill all the monsters, but that just isn't practical! We need more… a lot more than just you four." "I know," Danny said, "Ever since I got back I've sent samples of my DNA to the Guys In White. We're trying to find that gene that let me become half-ghost. But it's hard, we only know two people, me and Plasmius, that survived that ecto-radiation. Even if we find the gene, we need to find others who possess it, if it even is a gene, and not a super rare mutation." President Cho sighed, "What about Hellsing? Could they create more vampires, and send them to us?" "Mr. President, no, we can't resort to that," Danny told him.

"We've been lucky, that's it, that Seras and Cammie are good. We can't risk creating another Alucard," Danny said. "Then, we must hope that the Guys In White can find that gene, that's all we can do," President Cho said. "Unfortunately, yes," Danny agreed.

 **Integra Hellsing**

 ** _Buckingham Palace, London, England_**

Sir Integra Hellsing looked at the latest map of Europe, marking the safe zones the governments had settled along with the territory that was sacrificed to the Order of the Fang. "The safe zones have finally been settled, our allies in the United Nations assure us that their borders are secured from anything less than a nuclear strike. As for forces in Africa, all nations north of 11.78 degrees North latitude have been abandoned, we have managed to rescue what few refugees made it to Europe and are working on resettlement now, while in Asia they've managed to make a firm stand on the western borders of China, Nepal, Eastern Russia, and have halted the Order's advances in India. Unfortunately, this still leaves us in less than ideal circumstances. Reports from the Americas are a mess, the United States assures us that they have secured most of their citizens in their own safe zones and are assisting Canada as we speak, but we are also getting reports that almost 40% of their citizens have been killed while in South America we don't even know if there are any safe zones, reports are contradictory," General Howard Bellows said.

He was a young man, only thirty-one with early greying hair and light brown eyes. He knew that he was only promoted to General because so many of his superiors had been killed, yet General Bellows had managed his duties well in spite of this. Parliament and His Majesty William V and Princess Charlotte took all of this in and turned to Sir Integra. "Sir Hellsing, what do you make of all this?" His Majesty asked. Sir Integra took a long drag from her cigar as she thought of her response before speaking, "It would seem that we need to stop playing defense, and go on the offensive." "But we don't have the manpower, we barely have the strength to protect the safe zones!" Baroness Gianna Draymond said, she was older than Integra and it showed in her wrinkled face and penetrating green eyes. "Exactly," Sir Integra said, "I have studied the American Civil War. Although the Confederacy lacked the resources of the Union, they managed to drag out the conflict for years thanks to the tactics of General Robert E. Lee, among these were bold offensive strikes against numerically superior forces.

"We need to go on the offensive now, when our enemy least expects it. This will sow doubt in their ranks, and a victory now would strengthen our own morale," Sir Integra said as she stood up. "We must pool together our resources with the Guys In White, Iscariot, and any other organizations like ours that our allies possess. I am not naïve enough to believe that it is only Hellsing, Iscariot, and the Guys In White that have faced the forces of evil throughout the world. It is time that we seek out other such organizations that I am sure exist, and like our fathers, grandfathers and for some of you, your great-grandfathers did in the past against the Axis, we join hands and strike our foes when and where they least expect us. Our people, no, our species, needs a Normandy Landing, a strong and decisive victory that strikes at the soft underbelly of our enemies and secures the advantage for us!"

The room erupted as those who agreed with her and those opposed to her plan erupted at once arguing over the viability of her plan. "We don't have enough intel!" "Do we know if these organizations even exist!?" "Would they help us!?" All these questions and more were asked before His Majesty brought them all to order. The scarred visage of the King stood up, despite the injuries he had sustained, and the loss of all his family except for Princess Charlotte and distant cousins looked beautiful to Integra in his inner fire, the kind that allowed King George VI and Queen Elizabeth II to face the great threats of their reigns, Integra for once saw the same courageous fire in William V. "General Bellows, contact our allies. General Winthrop, try to find a suitable target, one that will be conquerable while also giving us a real tactical advantage. Sir Hellsing, prepare your vampires! We will go with your plan. And may God help us," he said, before Princess Charlotte helped him sit back down. Sir Integra bowed and said, "It will be done, Your Majesty."

 **Author's Note: I know this isn't accurate to how England is run, but Hellsing isn't exactly what I'd call accurate. I'm multi-tasking on this with my extremely long Xenoverse 2 story, chapter updates will be sporadic, but please bear with me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **William Fenton**

 ** _Washington D.C., U.S.A._**

William smiled wide as he got into position to do pushups. It had been a long time since he really got to show off. Some kids, about 10 or 11 were super excited to see him, Willie Phantom, Real Live Superhero. How could he refuse to show them what he could do? Right then he was in his Human form, five kids sitting on his back. "Ready?" Willie asked them. "YES!" the kids all yelled. "Alright, let's do this!" Willie said as he went down then up. "ONE!" the kids counted. "TWO!" they counted as he kept on going. "THREE!" On and on it went as Willie kept on doing one-armed pushups with five kids on his back. All the kids were excited as he kept on going, cheering him for every ten pushups he completed until he reached fifty. "Alright! That's it for Human Form, time to Go Ghost!" Willie said as white rings flew up and down his body, turning his street clothes into a green jumpsuit with white belt, boots, and gloves while his black hair turned white and his purple eyes glowed green. "Alright, all aboard the Phantom Express!" Willie yelled. All the kids dog piled on top of him as he kept on doing pushups in his Ghost Form.

Up and down he went, laughing as the kids acted like it was the best carnival ride ever. After a hundred more pushups he finally stopped. "Alright, wanna see what else I can do?" Willie asked the kids. "YES!" the kids all yelled as they climbed off his large back. Willie stood up and cracked his neck as he made electricity spark in his hand. "I got the ultimate electrical power!" he boasted, "Just give me some targets!" There was plenty of trash on the streets, and kids picked up cans and bottles for him. "Alright, toss 'em as hard and high as you can," Willie instructed. The kids did as he said and one by one he destroyed glass and plastic and metal bottles, cans, and containers. After a few minutes of this Willie stopped and saw 'cousin' Danielle approaching with her baby Philippe. "Hey! Danielle! Why don't you show them what you can do?" Willie said, bringing the kids' attention to her.

"Who's she?" "Is she your girlfriend?" "Is that your Mom?" "No, stupid, his Mom's dead!" "Is that Morgan?" "No, Morgan's his twin, she's old enough to be his step-mom!" "I KNOW WHO IT IS!" one kid finally yelled above the others. It was a little black girl with her hair in a ponytail who yelled it, "That's Danielle Phantom! Danny Phantom's clone!" "Got it in one," Danielle said with a smile. Danielle didn't bother Going Ghost as she made a copy of herself and handed Philippe to the copy, the baby just watching with wide eyes the whole time. Danielle summoned green fire to her hand and threw it into the sky, making it explode to create an impromptu firework show. Danielle then clenched her hands and finally went Ghost, white rings soaring around her body as black hair turned white and blue eyes glowed green while her clothes were changed into a long-sleeved black and white tank top and black and white pants with white boots and one black glove and one white glove.

Danielle had a cocky grin as she made three copies that flew into the sky, making a one-woman three-way dogfight as the copies all flew around and blasted weak ghost rays at each other the whole time. Willie watched in amazement, he had never guessed that his Father's Clone could be so incredibly powerful and skilled, only the original Danny Phantom could do better than she was doing now, controlling three bodies that were fighting independently while a fourth cared for her baby. By the time she was done the kids had completely forgotten about Willie, and he couldn't really blame them. When Danielle absorbed all her copies the kids were all rushing at her, wanting to talk to her, to get her autograph, or just to touch another Real Live Superhero. Danielle did her best to talk with them, answer their questions, and all. "Willie, it's time to go, Sir Integra is sending some friends over to see us," she told him. He understood who those 'friends' might be and they both said their goodbyes to the kids before flying off.

"So, what's going on?" Willie asked as they flew back to their hotel. "Apparently Sir Integra is planning a big counterattack, and we're going to be needed to make sure it works. I think we're supposed to spy on the Order of the Fang and try to find where we should attack," Danielle told him as they flew. Electricity coursed through Willie then as his rage grew. He remembered it all, how the Order had taken away his Father, his home, murdered over a billion innocent people around the world, and desecrated his Mother's body to create a half-werewolf half-ghost clone of her. The Order of the Fang had much to answer for, and he would make sure that they would pay for all of it. "Just tell me who to kill," Willie said as they got close to their hotel. When they reached the hotel, they returned to their Human Forms and Danielle stopped Willie.

"Willie, listen to me, this war is too big for you to go off half-cocked. We can do many things thanks to our powers, you need to keep that in mind. You won't always need to blast your way out," she told him. Willie grit his teeth and nodded. "Now calm down," she told him. Willie took a few deep breaths to calm himself. "Alright, let's go," she told him. Danielle lead him to a large Reception Room that was normally used for business meetings, birthdays, and wedding receptions. Danny and Morgan were already there, Willie's Dad and sister wearing matching blue suits. Morgan's scars were healing, but everyone knew that her face would always bear the marks of their battle with Epsilon. "Alright, when is Alucard coming?" Willie asked.

"We've been waiting for thirty minutes now," Alucard's deep voice said from the ceiling as he and Seras passed through it and gently floated down. Alucard was holding a glass of something red and wearing his black suit while Seras wore her usual outfit and held a laptop. Seras opened the laptop and put it at the head of the table while Danielle and Willie sat down with Danny and Morgan. The laptop turned on to show Sir Integra at her office. "Good, you're all here. About an hour ago after endless meetings and threats, I've finally managed to arrange a plan. We are still in desperate straits, even though the nations of the world, what is left of them, have managed to secure their remaining populations in various safe zones. We must attack now, for the sake of morale and to gain a strategic advantage when it is least expected. Iscariot is sending Heinkel Wolfe, and three new Regenerators to aid us in this task. Also, we have been in contact with other organizations like Hellsing and Iscariot. They will be sending who they can to aid in our offensive. We have found a network of underground bunkers that cross through Europe, your job is to be our First Wave of the attack, to go in and open up passages for the others to follow," Sir Integra said.

"This is critical, we must seize their bunkers, this will allow our regular soldiers to reclaim the surface," Sir Integra said before the screen changed to show a map of Europe with four X's marked in Germany. "We have reason to believe that this is where the bunkers are located. Teams of two shall infiltrate each one and find entrances for reinforcements. We've already decided on whom shall make up these teams, Daniel and Alucard, Danielle and Seras, Willie and Heinkel Wolfe, and Morgan and Cameron. Are there any questions?" Alucard smiled at Danny and his family, before looking straight at Willie. _Come see me at my room in an hour. I'd like to discuss something with you, boy._ Alucard's voice echoed in Willie's head, making him seize up. Feeling the vampire's mind in his was like cold slimy death worming in one ear and out the other. "The mission begins in twenty-five hours, our best stealth jets shall await you at the Washington D.C. International Airport," Sir Integra continued, "Be careful, and may God grant us victory." Sir Integra cut off her feed then.

Danny went to Willie and said, "Son, are you ready for this?" "You really need to ask?" Willie answered. "Just remember the goal. We need to capture those bunkers, not destroy them," Danny told him. "I know," Willie said. "Just keep our end goal in mind. We need a win, a solid win, for everyone that's counting on us," Danny told Willie. Willie took another deep breath and thought about the kids he and Danielle had played with. "Alright, I won't forget," Willie told him. Danny gave Willie's shoulder a squeeze and told him, "Alright." Willie nodded, then looked at Alucard as he went past, wondering what the vampire could want.

 **Alucard**

The No-Life King sat drinking some warmed blood from its bag. It was terrible, compared to fresh blood straight from a live victim, but it was better than cold at least. He was waiting for William Fenton to arrive, he wanted to see what the boy was like now. He saw a lot of fire in his eyes previous times they met, he wanted to see if that fire still burned. Knowing that Daniel and his children were also descendants of Abraham van Helsing made him want to learn all he could about their bastard line, to see how they compared to the Hellsings. There was a knock on his door at last and he said, "Enter." William came in looking impatient. "Have a seat, William. I'd like to talk with you," Alucard said. He was still wearing his black suit and had his sunglasses off and the window blinds shut, the only light in the room came from one lamp beside the hotel room's bed.

William took a chair and placed it across from Alucard and sat down, looking the vampire in the eyes, "What do you want?" "To talk, I suspect that we shall be spending a lot of time together before this war is over. I want to get to know you better, that's all," Alucard said with a smirk. William snorted and got up to leave when Alucard said, "Your Sister told me that you had better manners than this." That stopped the young halfa in his tracks. He eventually asked, "How is Cammie?" "She's adjusted well to her new circumstances. And her power has grown much faster than Seras's. Your Father would be proud, I'm sure," Alucard said as William sat back down. "I…wish she had come," William said. "She wanted to, but she must obey our Master's orders, until we launch the attack she is to remain at Hellsing Headquarters to keep England safe. You needn't worry, she's in good hands," Alucard said, then to get a rise out of William created the mental image of Sir Integra and Seras, only he replaced Seras with Cameron.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HEAD!" William yelled instantly, lighting flaring around him as his hair stood up. Alucard chuckled, "Just making sure you were paying attention. That was quite a reaction, one would almost wonder if that was where your proclivities lied." "You're a sick motherfucker, you know that, right?" William responded. Alucard laughed out loud at this then looked William in the eyes again and said with a smile, "You have no idea. But, I apologize. I was only trying to take your measure, to see what kind of man you were. It would seem that you are still more boy than man yet." "Well excuse me for being fourteen," William responded. "That is no excuse. In my day, boys your age were expected to lead armies. That is what you may have to do, are you ready for that responsibility?" Alucard asked, "To look men in the eye and send them to their deaths? To be responsible for the lives of others?" William never looked away the whole time and answered, "Ever since I became a hero, I've been responsible for other's lives. That's why I do what I do."

Alucard nodded in satisfaction, "Perhaps I misjudged you. Your heritage shows in that answer, you do your ancestor's proud." "I know," William said. "Thank you for this talk, it has been most illuminating," Alucard said and showed William to the door. William left, leaving Alucard alone with his thoughts. _That boy just might be the one after all. I thought Daniel was, but his son burns even brighter. I can't wait to see how I can pull his strings…_ Alucard chuckled to himself at the thought, his plans were coming along nicely.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Danny**

The six of them were gathered in the Guys In White Headquarters. Danny looked around with his Third Eye at the five soldiers before him. Of the entire United States Armed Forces, these were the only ones that had that rare mutated gene that had given him his powers. Through his Third Eye he saw what these soldiers were truly like, three men and two women, all of them had courage, dedication, and most importantly, determination. However, two of them were also ambitious, maybe too ambitious. He didn't expect them to turn into him, but the thought of creating another Vlad Plasmius made his blood run cold. "Private First-Class Amanda Holland, and Sergeant Justin Booker," Danny finally said. The two soldiers snapped to attention, "Yes Sir!" "Do you understand the risks you are willing to take? This is mostly an experiment, we do not know for sure if this will work. If this succeeds, you will become half-ghost, and gain incredible powers. But if this fails, you will die, a horrible, and painful death that probably won't even leave a body for your families. Give me the honest truth, is the risk worth it?"

"Sir, permission to speak?" Sgt. Booker asked. "Granted," Danny said, "And you can cut the 'sir', I'm just a civilian consultant." "Well…Mr. Phantom," Sgt. Booker said, "The fact is, we're needed. An army of goddamned werewolves is taking over the world, and you, and your family, aren't enough to keep our country safe. If even one of us here gets powers, then it's worth the risk." Danny nodded, then took off his sunglasses so they could see the holes where his eyes used to be. "Are you sure of that? If we win, then this won't just end, the only ways to get rid of your ghost half are risky, and they can change you forever. You may have seen the movies, and played the video games based on my life, but you have no idea what you feel that ectoplasm change your body on the cellular level," Danny said before putting his sunglasses back on. "Now, are you all, one-hundred percent sure that you want to do this?"

Danny sensed hesitation from all of them, but it turned into steely resolve. One stepped forward, according to his file he was Second Lieutenant Omar Gould, and he said, "I'm not backing down now." "My son wants his Mom to be a superhero," Private First-Class Amy Hu said, stepping up as well. The last soldier who hadn't spoken, Corporal Cole Fritz shrugged his shoulders, "Can't look like a chickenshit now." "Alright, then let's go. But I'm warning you now, your powers won't show up immediately, if at all. We have no idea what powers you may have," Danny said as he guided the soldiers to the Ghost Portal. Down a pretty long hallway, they reached a door, where Danny used his palm prints to identify himself. The door opened to show a number of scientists running around, performing last minute checks to make sure the Ghost Portal Jazz helped them build was ready. Jazz stepped up and told the soldiers, "Alright folks, we got jumpsuits for you over there, with name patches for you all. As you can guess, they're all white."

While the soldiers put on their jumpsuits, Jazz went to Danny, "Are you sure about this?" "We need more people like me. And I'm not going to be cloned, not again, and there's no way in Hell I'm letting anyone clone my kids. They all volunteered for this, they know the risks. I spoke with their CO's, they're all good at what they do, and most importantly, they're not lapdogs. If someone orders them to do something unethical, they won't follow it. Trust me Jazz, this is our best option," Danny told his older sister. All the soldiers suited up and stood at attention, Jazz and Danny guided them to the Ghost Portal. The portal opened up, and Danny turned to the soldiers, "All right, who's first?"

Second Lieutenant Omar Gould stepped inside the Ghost Portal. "Alright, get ready, this is going to hurt like Hell," Danny told 2Lt. Gould. "Thanks for the warning," Gould said. "Activate the Ghost Portal," Jazz said. One of the GIW scientists pushed a button, Danny stood nearby as Gould was blasted with ectoplasmic energy and electricity. For two seconds Gould withstood the pain silently before finally letting loose with a long, loud scream that went on for the rest of the minute that he was hit by the energy, before finally the Ghost Portal was turned off, and Danny went inside. He helped Gould up and walked out of the deactivated portal with him. Gould's hair was now pure white while his outfit resembled Danny's own. Gould opened his eyes then and stood on his own, they were glowing green like Danny's. "You alright, Second Lieutenant?" Danny asked. "I'm fine," Gould said, then gripped his fists, and turned back into his Human Form, "Just need to sit down." "Alright, next up?" Jazz asked.

One by one, they all stepped forward, everyone's jumpsuits were turned black with white belt, boots, and gloves, but PFC Hu's brown eyes were turned orange instead of green, while Cpl. Fritz's light blonde hair was turned black. Danny sensed it as they were all transformed, as ectoplasmic power flowed through them all, along with excitement at all their possible new powers. After they were given an hour to rest from the experience, Jazz told them, "Alright, don't think you'll be as good as Danny right off the bat. However, there are some things to keep in mind. You need to learn to manage your emotions, or else you can accidentally make your powers go off, especially invisibility and intangibility." "Also," Danny said, "Try not to have sex while in your Ghost Forms, not for a while, or else some really embarrassing stuff will happen, I learned that from experience." The soldiers laughed at this while Jazz tried and failed not to, "Is that why Sam was so-" "Yep," Danny interrupted, having a small smile at the memory.

"Now then," Jazz said, "If you'll follow me, it's time to start training. Until you complete my test, you aren't ready for the field." Jazz led the soldiers to another room, while Danny went Ghost and phased through the roof of the Headquarters and headed for the Hotel his family was staying at. He sensed that Morgan was in the Dining Area, chatting up with a boy. Danny turned invisible and went in. Danny watched as Morgan and the boy talked, until Morgan's Ghost Sense went off. Morgan looked around before saying, "Da-a-ad!" "Sorry Sweetie," Danny said, "Just making sure you're ready for this mission." "I'm ready, Dad," Morgan told him. Danny reached out his hand and after staring at him for ten seconds, the boy Morgan was chatting said, "Hi! I'm David, David Hollis! It'sreallyanhonortomeetyousir!" The kid was sweating bullets, but his handshake was pretty firm for a boy of about 16. "Nice to meet you, David Hollis. You can talk some more after we get back," Danny told him. "THANKYOUSIR!GOODLUCKMORGAN!" David Hollis said, and then quickly left. "Dad, he was cute," Morgan pouted. "I'm sorry, but we gotta get to the plane in two hours," Danny said. Morgan sighed and went Ghost, her black hair turned white while her blue eyes glowed green and her clothes were turned into a blue jumpsuit with white belt, boots, and gloves.

"When we get back, you can talk some more with David Hollis," Danny told her, "He seems like a nice guy. What were you talking about?" "Meeting in the bathroom so he could give me his baby," Morgan sarcastically said as they flew off. They reached the airport with time to spare along with Willie, where they went to different planes. Danny hugged his kids one last time and went inside to sense Alucard waiting by the window and sipping on a glass of wine. "Now then, let's be off," Alucard smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Seras**

Seras woke up from her coffin ready to go with two modified .65 semi-automatic handguns made especially for her, Integra called them 'The Coyotes'. In an operation such as this, the Harkonnens would be impractical, while these special guns, capable of holding twelve rounds per magazine, would do the trick. Danielle was waiting, a silver dagger strapped to a belt holding eight grenades were her only weapons. "Danielle, are you ready?" Seras said as they looked out the windows of the jet to see the ruined city of Munich. Most of mainland Europe had to be abandoned, with the Safe Zones being secured near the coasts. To take back the cities of Munich, Berlin, Bremen, and Hanover would be the first steps to taking back Germany, and from there, Mainland Europe. Other continents would follow, if the plan was a success.

Seras opened the bomb bay of the stealth jet and jumped out, Danielle following her after Going Ghost. The two women let gravity do it's work and only used their respective powers to slow their descent when they were fifty feet from splattering on the ground. Danielle grabbed Seras and turned them both invisible. Danielle and Seras looked around and saw no signs of any werewolves, Seras looked with her Third Eye, and saw no werewolves, on the surface anyway. "I sense them, about thirty meters underground," Seras said into her ear mic. "I sense them as well," Alucard said, "Be on your guard, I sense a powerful Dog here, possibly one of their leaders. Others might be present." Seras opened her Third Eye and searched even more, but she didn't sense any especially powerful werewolf under Munich. "I don't sense any," Seras said. "I do," Cameron said on the ear mics.

"Alright, let's go," Danielle said as she went intangible. "Tell me where the most werewolves are," Danielle said as they floated through the ground. "Go left," Seras told her, "And keep descending at a 58 degree angle, that's where I sense most of them." Danielle did as she said and got ready to enter the room when Seras said into her mic, "We're in position." "Same here," Cameron said, "So are we," Willie said. "Let's go!" Danny ordered. Danielle and Seras flew into the room and Danielle tossed her grenades. The explosions tore through the room and werewolves howled in pain as silver tore through their bodies. Seras let her Third Eye guide her through the chaos as she shot away with The Coyotes. More werewolves ran into the room, and returned fire with assault rifles, but Danielle quickly raised an ecto-energy shield to protect Seras. When the werewolves' gunfire stopped, Seras saw her chance and quickly fired away as fast as her reflexes and the firing mechanisms of The Coyotes allowed.

 **William**

Willie's own battle cries were louder than that of the werewolves as he unleashed electrical Hell on them. Electricity coursed all around him, and seemed to possess him, giving him speed and strength as he fought on. Heinkel Wolfe was firing away with handguns in each hand, keeping up with him despite his lightning fast speed. Rage was all that he felt, rage at these monsters for destroying his home and his world. It wasn't a burning rage, but a cold and calculating rage, that let him keep his wits, without losing his raw fury. Werewolves tried to attack him, but his power got them first, those that weren't electrocuted were shot down by Heinkel's guns. Bullets and lightning flew through the air as Willie and Heinkel made their way through the bunker, slaying all in their path. The two of them worked well together, attacking and defending as if they had known each other forever.

He had no idea how long it had been when he finally looked around and saw no more werewolves. Suddenly, he felt his entire body tense up and he screamed in shock as he returned to Human Form. Heinkel went to him and asked, "Are you injured?" Willie took a minute to breathe, and his muscles relaxed. "No, it's just, I've never let so much power flow through me like that before. My body wasn't used to all that electricity," Willie explained. Heinkel helped him up then looked around, "We seem to have arrived at a computer room. Can you still fight?" Willie focused and returned to his Ghost Form, "Yes, I can." "Then cover me, I will try to see what this computer has to tell me," Heinkel said. Willie nodded and went to the doorway they came in from, werewolves were coming for them already, and Willie felt the cold rage course through him again.

 **Cameron**

Cameron looked around, amazed. "This was too easy," she told Morgan. All around them were the remains of werewolves, frozen by Morgan's ice and then shattered by Cameron's own soundwaves. "I don't like it," Morgan told her. Cameron focused and opened her Third Eye, she couldn't sense anymore werewolves, nor any vampires either. And yet, she was feeling uneasy as well still. "I don't get it," Cameron said, "I don't sense anything, but I…it feels wrong still." "What should we do?" Morgan asked her older sister. "We need to find an entrance for the soldiers to come in from, let's try that, but keep your guard up," Cameron told her. The two of them flew around the bunker, looking for anything on the ceiling that looked like an entrance. They finally found one and opened it to see a black man looking down at them. "Cameron and Morgan Phantom?" the man asked with a French accent. "Yeah," Cameron said.

The black man then turned to others and soon a rope was tossed down the ceiling entrance as soldiers climbed down. "Captain Pierre Bonheur, at your service," the black man, Capt. Bonheur, saluted. Morgan and Cameron saluted him back and saw he had brought twelve commandos with him, all of them looked battle-hardened and able to kick the ass of anything that breathed. "Alright, follow us, I hope you have the right ammo," Cameron said, to the sound of guns being cocked and loaded. One soldier with a scarred lip showed a silver bullet still in its casing. "Alright, let's go," Cameron said as she and Morgan took point and the rear respectively, with the commando's following behind. "Our commandos have arrived," Morgan reported in her ear-mic. "Same here," Danny replied, "As are the Church's," Heinkel Wolfe said, "They're here too," Seras said. "Stay on the lookout, they could try to self-destruct the bunkers, or have some other surprise for us," Alucard reminded everyone.

The two sisters and the commandos went through the entire bunker, it took them two hours, but they saw no sign of anymore werewolves. Yet the whole time, Cameron felt like something wasn't right. She turned around to talk to Morgan, when she saw she was staring straight into the face of The Fake Sam. The cloned hybrid of her Mother looked at her and said, "What's wrong, Cammie?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Danny**

Screams tore through the ear mic Danny wore, his daughters were in trouble! "Cammie! Morgan! Somebody tell me what's wrong!?" "She's crazy!" Morgan yelled while Cammie screamed, "DIE YOU FAKE BITCH!" "Cammie! What are you doing!?" Danny quickly yelled. "The Fake's here!" Cammie yelled, and he heard a loud boom that could only be Cameron clapping her hands. He heard Morgan scream and that was when Alucard used his own ear mic. His voice echoed unnaturally as he yelled, "Cameron! Stop!" "Master! I can kill her!" Cameron yelled back. "Open your Third Eye and use it! You're under an illusion. She isn't there," Alucard told her. He didn't have time to say anything else, as suddenly bullets tore through the vampire's body.

Danny quickly went intangible and sensed for enemies, finding four of them coming from a hidden door. Danny returned fire with ice rays while the werewolves scrambled to dodge his counterattack and Alucard healed his injuries. "Silver…they were prepared for me," Alucard smiled as darkness surrounded him and he changed into his Level One Form, "Time to punish these dogs." Alucard aimed his Casull as he walked towards the werewolves while Danny provided cover fire. Four shots were fired, and three of the werewolves were killed while the last dodged Alucard's bullet. Alucard grimaced when he saw the werewolf dodge three more shots and fired six bullets into his chest. "Very well then, mutt, let's see the color of your blood," Alucard said as he rushed forward. The werewolf transformed into a sky blue half-man half-wolf form and the two monsters clashed.

Danny couldn't fire any lasers, Alucard and the werewolf were too intertwined as they rolled and clawed and bit at each other. "Go Phantom! I'll handle this!" Alucard told Danny, and Danny sensed for the secret doorway and flew in. More werewolves were coming towards him. Danny quickly went intangible, only to be blasted with ectoplasmic energy. "Damn it! They're ready for both of us!" Danny said as he quickly made an ecto-energy shield and powered up ectoplasmic energy in his hands. He built up the power as his shield was battered with the werewolves' lasers, until it felt like he couldn't contain the energy anymore. White ectoplasmic energy filled the secret room as Danny let loose with the largest ghost ray he had ever used, destroying the werewolves outright. He opened his Third Eye wide and didn't sense anymore werewolves nearby. "Alucard, we're all clear," Danny said. He heard something howl on the other end and flesh being torn, along with very loud sucking sounds.

"We're not all clear!" Alucard screamed, then appeared beside Danny. Alucard quickly grabbed him, and then teleported away. They arrived back in Hellsing Manor and Alucard yelled, "The bunkers are wired to self-destruct with nuclear explosives!"

 **William**

Willie was standing guard inside some kind of Computer Room while Heinkel Wolfe worked on the Computer. All the werewolves were dead, he looked everywhere, tearing apart walls to check, and finding two hidden rooms. He and Heinkel made quick work of the werewolves inside, but that was no reason to lower their guard. He heard as Cameron and Morgan were tricked, and Alucard tell Cameron to use her Third Eye to break the spell, and his Dad and Alucard fighting more. Then he head Heinkel curse in German as she said in her ear mic, "All the bunkers are wired to nuclear warheads! I just hacked their records, you can deactivate them easily if you can find the computer rooms inside the bunkers! I've just deactivated the explosives in mine, you need to-"

DDDDDDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

The whole bunker shook as they heard a thunderous explosion even inside the bunker. "MORGAN! DANIELLE! CAMMIE! DAD! SOMEONE TALK TO ME!" Willie screamed into his ear mic. "We're fine! For now!" Danielle responded. "We're under heavy fire, but still alive!" Morgan answered. "It was our bunker!" Danny said, "Alucard teleported us back to Hellsing Mansion, they set the self-destruct sequence before we could stop them, Alucard drained one, that's how he found out in time to get us out. Who needs help? Alucard and me are going to separate and help whoever needs it." "Master, I can't sense the werewolves anymore with my Third Eye, I need your help!" Cameron said. "Danny, we can use some backup here, this bunker must be important, we've got a fuckton of werewolves here!" Danielle said. "We're on it!" Danny answered, and cut off his mic. Willie fell to his knees and said something he heard a Rabbi say, "To-da Elohim."

"What was that?" Heinkel Wolfe asked. "I was thanking God," Willie admitted. Wolfe only grunted, "Let's go, there should be soldiers who need to come in. I'm just hoping that the fallout from Phantom's Bunker doesn't reach this far."

 **Cameron**

Cameron slammed her hands together hard, knocking about twenty werewolves down the hallway before she let loose with a Ghostly Wail to finish them off. But still more were coming, she could hear them. Morgan was still knocked out, Cameron had hurt her bad when the illusion was still there, the commandos they let in were the best, but they were still only human. Cameron grit her teeth as she made an inverted triangle over her heart and used the Fawkes Invocation. Shadows and ectoplasm swirled around her before she emerged in a red jumpsuit with black belt, boots, and gloves while her blonde hair turned black and her mouth was filled with fangs. " _Stay behind me. Shoot the ones I cripple_ ," Cameron told the commandos. All of them stared at her but nodded as she marched in front of them. Cameron charged at the approaching werewolves, a red blur as she met them.

All of them were in their half-human half-wolf forms, faster and stronger than before. It didn't matter. Cameron tore into them with her bare hands, a vampire's strength multiplied with ghostly power, she was far too strong for any of them. The commandos gained ground, firing away at werewolves after she tore off their limbs, their heads, torn in half and in many ways. The room was covered in blood by the time she was done while the commandos finished off the werewolves. Cameron opened her Third Eye, and still sensed no werewolves. "Nicely done, my dear Cameron," Alucard said as he appeared beside her. The commandos pointed their guns at him, and Cameron told them, " _He's an ally_." They lowered their guns and Cameron said, " _Master, something is wrong with my Third Eye. I can't sense anything!_ " "Let me try," Alucard said.

Cameron sensed the No-Life King's mind as he reached out around him, and then stopped. "I see, there is a powerful dog here, most likely one of their leaders. They have psychic abilities, very strong abilities, that explains the illusion and why you can't sense the rest. I was able to get through however, there are six remaining, plus their leader," Alucard told Cameron and the commandos. "We're ready then," the commando's leader said. "No, you're not," Alucard said, only for the commandos to then start looking around screaming. They pointed their guns everywhere, screaming the whole time. "Cameron! Focus your Third Eye so we can break the spell before it's too late!" Alucard ordered. Cameron did as ordered and felt Alucard's power and hers merge together as their minds focused on the commandos. Cameron saw through their eyes, the illusion said they were surrounded by hundreds of werewolves, that they had no chance, that each one was the only survivor as their comrades were already dead. _RELEASE!_ Alucard's voice seemed to echo everywhere as he and Cameron broke through the spell.

Luckily they managed to get through in time, before the commandos started firing away. " _Fall back, we can't keep you safe and fight at the same time_ ," Cameron ordered. The shaken soldiers all nodded and headed back from where they came. Cameron went back to Morgan and shook her. " _Morgan, wake up. We need you_ ," Cameron said. The younger halfa girl woke up and groaned, "Sis, you hit too hard." " _Sorry_ ," Cameron said as she helped her up. "Can you fight?" Alucard asked. Morgan nodded as she went Ghost once more. "Alright then, follow me," Alucard said and kicked through one of the walls. "It's time to end this hunt."

 **Seras**

Bullets were flying everywhere after Seras and Danielle had managed to let the commando squad assigned to them into the bunker. That was when it seemed werewolves had come out of nowhere to attack. Silver bullets flew and ricocheted as Seras and the commandos returned fire while Danielle kept them safe with an ectoplasmic shield. Seras had no clue how many werewolves they had managed to kill, it was difficult, concentrating with her Third Eye to fire away at them, while at the same time searching for any secret passageways like Alucard and Danny had found. She finally caught a break when she realized that that was what all the werewolves were hiding from her. That was when Alucard and Danny appeared. "Take care of this," Alucard said, and then disappeared. "Alright," Danny said as he cracked his knuckles. "Danielle, can you use a Ghostly Wail?" Danny asked her. "Yeah, but I don't use it a whole lot, might not be as strong as yours," Danielle said.

"When I say so, use it, and I'll use mine. I'll try to create an ectoplasmic shield around the werewolves, so we don't bring the whole bunker down on our heads," Danny told her. "Alright!" Danielle said. "Fall back behind Phantom!" the commando squad's leader ordered and they all stood behind Danny and his Clone. "Alright, get ready," Danny said, and Seras got out of their way and covered her ears. Danny and Danielle took a deep breath as she lowered her shield, and they both unleashed powerful Ghostly Wails at the werewolves. The monsters howled as the sound shocked them, and then the power forced them back, breaking their bodies with the raw force of the Wails. Danny and Danielle kept it up as they moved forward, while Seras and the commandos covered them as best they could.

They finally reached the end of the hallway the werewolves had been guarding to see all of them, pulped and broken into a bloody mass of limbs that were loudly snapping back into individual forms. "God Almighty!" one of the commandos yelled as they fired away into the remains of the werewolves, putting them out of their misery as dozens of fiery wolves of various colors howled as their bodies were killed, freeing their souls to whatever fate awaited them. Seras sensed for a hidden doorway and found it, then she sensed Her. "Everyone down!" Seras yelled as the wall exploded in front of her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Cameron**

Cameron, Alucard, and Morgan ran into the hole Alucard had kicked in. Alucard let loose with his Casull, but the werewolves inside dodged his bullets. Morgan summoned a ball of ice energy and slammed it into the ground, covering the floor with ice. Werewolves slipped everywhere before they could adjust, giving Alucard and Cameron the opportunity to kill them with bullets and soundwaves respectively. But, three werewolves transformed into their wolf forms, including one that was larger than the others, at least ten feet at the shoulder. The three werewolves howled out, knocking Alucard, Cameron, and Morgan back and slamming into the wall behind them. Cameron saw they were about to attack and quickly unleashed her Ghostly Wail, knocking them back the opposite way. "Be careful! Behind that wall is the computer that can activate this bunker's self-destruct sequence! Along with valuable data we need!" Alucard warned Cameron. " _Yes Master!_ " Cameron responded as she flew forward along with Morgan. Morgan froze one werewolf with ice and kicked it hard enough to shatter it to pieces, while Cameron tore her fist into another one's chest and tore it's heart out before slamming her palms together, letting the shockwave finish the werewolf off.

The giant green werewolf's eyes glowed white, and suddenly Morgan and Cameron felt overwhelming despair. _You cannot win! You will die like all the others!_ Cameron screamed as her brain was filled with images of her Dad, and Willie, and Morgan, all of them killed in horrific ways, eaten alive, tortured to death with fire and knives and acid, seeing images of humans betraying them and vivisecting them all, and thousands of other terrible ways to end life. Cameron couldn't see straight, all she could do was scream, " _It's not real! IT'S NOT REAL! NOT REAL!_ " She tried to dispel the illusion, but she couldn't focus her will enough to pierce through it. Cameron didn't know what was real as a giant wolf came at her. Cameron barely stopped its jaws from closing around her midsection. Its jaws were strong, stranger than anything as she struggled to stop it from snapping her in half, all the while the horrors continued to assault her mind.

" **ENOUGH!** " Alucard's voice tore through the illusion, and suddenly it disappeared. The giant werewolf was tackled off of Cameron by Alucard. He pumped bullets into the werewolf's stomach at point blank range, tearing the beast's stomach open and making it howl in pain. But Alucard wasn't done yet as shadows surrounded him and entered the bullet holes, before tentacles made of shadow tore through the werewolf's eyes and ears and mouth before tearing the werewolf in half! Alucard reloaded his Casull as Morgan prepared to freeze the remains of the werewolf. " **Leave this dog to me! You, check the computers, and guard them,** " Alucard ordered Morgan in a voice that dripped power and would not tolerate any disobedience. Morgan swallowed, but did as he ordered. " **Cameron, get the humans, take them to the computer,** " Alucard ordered in the same voice.

Cameron silently nodded as she went back to the commandos. The voice filled her with a mixture of feelings, fear, respect…and desire…

 **Seras**

Seras didn't see so much as felt as ghostly fire was blasted her way. She quickly dodged the black flames and returned fire with bullets, only for The Clone of Sam to laugh them off. "I'm more powerful than ever!" The Clone laughed as the smoke cleared. She was changed now, Seras felt how powerful she truly was, the most powerful being Seras had ever seen… "What are you?" Danielle said at the fiery haired clone. "My name is Pandora," The Clone finally said, "And I am humanity's executioner! Alpha shall lead the world into a new era, a greater paradise than you can ever imagine, after we clear away the weeds." "Not happening!" Danny yelled as he and Danielle let loose with ice rays and ghost fire. The Clone, Pandora, countered with her own fire and ghost rays respectively. Danny and Danielle poured more power into their attacks, and seemed to be forcing Pandora's own back, only for Pandora to give a large fang filled smile as her eyes glowed red and her attacks grew stronger.

"How is this possible!?" Danielle screamed as she and Danny were forced back. Pandora laughed at them, "I am more than you will ever be! Ghost, werewolf, and vampire, all their strengths combined!" Seras let loose with a battle cry as she ran between Danny and Danielle straight at Pandora. Pandora blasted ghost rays at the vampire, who barely dodged every blast before putting her .65 semi-auto Coyotes beneath Pandora's chin and shooting her at point blank range. Pandora's head flung back, Danny and Danielle quickly seized their chance to pour all their power into their ice and fire. Pandora was burned with Danielle's fire before Danny's ice froze her solid in ice. She looked like a human shaped piece of charcoal frozen in ice when they were done.

Seras looked at the clone and looked at it's horribly burned and frozen face. "I can't believe this is real," Danielle said as she looked at the frozen Pandora, "Ghost, vampire, AND werewolf!? How is this possible!?" "Maybe its because she's a clone, of Sam, with my ghost DNA spliced in?" Danny asked. "We gotta save it for a later time, we need to make sure this bunker doesn't self-destruct," Seras remembered, and saw the computer in a corner. There was a countdown already, 20, 19, 18. "SHIT!" Seras screamed as she typed on the keyboard and saw it was password protected. "PASSWORD!?" "TRY PANDORA!" Danny yelled as the timer counted down, 14, 13, 12… Seras quickly typed it in, and on the screen a new window opened. CANCEL PROTOCOL? Seras quickly clicked, 'Yes'. The countdown stopped, with 9 seconds left, and everyone breathed a sigh of relief as the commandos they let in came into the room.

That was when the ice that surrounded Pandora exploded out. The commandos turned around and fired away, but Pandora was fast, faster than even Seras could follow with her eyes. Soldiers were torn apart by the charred shape of Pandora, their blood splattering everywhere before Seras or the Phantoms could shoot or blast anything. Within a second all of the commandos were torn to pieces, their blood covering Pandora as she absorbed and drank, and ate the bodies and blood. Pandora's eyes glowed blazing red as she screamed at Danny, Danielle, and Seras while her black jumpsuit, red belt boots and gloves, and red hair all grew back. Pandora cracked her neck and smiled at them, "That was a fun exercise."

"It's over! You can't beat all three of us!" Danny yelled at the Clone. Pandora laughed and said, "I don't know…" Pandora then appeared behind Danny, too fast for Danielle or Seras to see, "I think I can." Danny was slapped so hard that teeth flew out of his mouth, sending him flying into Danielle. Seras ran at Pandora to help her comrades, and Pandora dodged all of Seras's blows. Seras was faster than ever before, only Alucard would have been able to keep up with her, or so she thought. Pandora dodged all of Seras's attacks, but after five seconds that felt like five hours, Seras saw that Pandora was struggling. Seras redoubled her efforts, forcing Pandora to start blocking along with dodging as she forced the clone back. Pandora's eyes glowed red with anger as she tried to attack, only for Seras to just barely avoid her strike, and see an opening. Seras took her chance and kicked Pandora's stomach hard enough to feel Pandora's spine on her foot, breaking it and sending Pandora crashing into an opposite wall hard enough to crack it.

Pandora quickly healed and blasted ghost rays at Seras, Seras quickly dodged them as fast as she could, and opened her mind to Danny and Danielle. _I can keep her distracted, you need to get ready for a counterattack! I can keep this up for only twelve more seconds!_ Seras was then blasted through her legs with ghost rays, and Seras felt as her stomach and chest were pierced with even more. Seras coughed up blood as she fell, and Pandora stomped over to her, her hands glowing with fire. "NOW YOU DIE!" "PANDORA!" Pandora was blasted away with a massive white ghost ray as Danny and Danielle poured everything they had left into one final combined attack, sending Pandora crashing through the wall beside her, and further, further, and further through rooms and walls of the bunker. Seras looked and saw Danny and Danielle struggle to stay in their Ghost Forms.

Seras's wounds weren't healing, and she felt her blood start to pool around her. "I can't…heal…" Seras gasped as the halfas went to her. Danny lifted up Seras's head with his right arm and offered her his left arm. "Thank you, Danny," Seras said before biting Danny's wrist and drinking in his blood. The taste of his blood was unique, filled with power, and humanity. She felt that power fill her as her body slowly started to heal. "Seras, stop, I can't give anymore, and still fight," Danny said. Seras let go and Danny's wrist quickly healed. After about a minute, Seras's body finished healing and she stood up. They were about to leave the room, when they heard the voice of Pandora. "This…isn't…over…" Pandora said. "No fucking way!" Danielle cursed as Pandora stumbled out of the hole they had blasted her through. She was slowly healing, and looked weary, but her eyes were still blazing and ready to fight. "You…haven't…beaten me…yet…" Pandora said, glaring at Seras, Danny, and Danielle. Pandora screamed as a black and blood red ghost aura surrounded her, before everyone heard a voice through their heads.

" ** _ENOUGH! PANDORA! RETURN TO ME!_** " a woman's voice echoed through all their heads. "MASTER! I CAN KILL THEM ALL!" Pandora screamed out loud. " ** _I ORDER YOU TO RETURN AT ONCE PANDORA! DO NOT DEFY ME!_** " The Woman's Voice yelled at once. Danny recognized it then, he had heard her voice before. "Alpha! I don't know what you're planning, but we will stop you!" Danny yelled. There was silence for a minute before Pandora turned intangible and flew off, and then Alpha responded, " ** _Give me all you have, Phantom. It will only make it all the sweeter when you fail._** " Visions filled their heads of their loved ones all dead as the remaining cities of humanity burned around them, before Alpha at last stopped. Danielle fell to her knees in relief as she powered down as did Danny, both of them breathing hard. "We did it," Danny called into his ear-mic, "The last bunker is secured. All teams move in!" An hour later more soldiers arrived inside the bunker, and Seras, Danny, and Danielle took a copter out, and back to Hellsing HQ.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Cameron**

Cameron and Alucard were together the helicopter ride back to Hellsing HQ. Alucard had returned to his normal form, only without his sunglasses or hat. Cameron and he sat quietly together while she watched him drink his wine. That beautiful face of her Master, who had given her so much power, who possessed even more… Watching him as he tore through their enemies lit a fire in her that felt like it wouldn't be quenched. "Hey, Sis," Morgan said, breaking her train of thought. "Yeah?" Cameron asked. "So, think we actually accomplished something? I mean, is this really the first step to a larger counter-attack?" Alucard answered that, "According to my Master, it should be," Alucard said before sipping more of his wine, "We have secured strategic spots on the board, and now we must wait for our enemies to make their next move." "That's not very comforting. To win chess, you need to lose a lot of pieces," Morgan pointed out. "That is quite astute of you," Alucard said, "However, a skilled player can win by only sacrificing a few pawns. And my Master is quite skilled."

"But what are we? Are we pawns in her game?" Morgan asked. Alucard smiled and said, "I don't know, are you a pawn in the game? Or are you a more valuable piece?" "I know I'm at least a knight, or a rook," Cameron said confidently. "What does that make me?" Alucard asked. "A queen, obviously, Master. After all, you're the most powerful one here," Cameron told him. Alucard chuckled and telepathically told her, _Flattery won't get you what you want…_ Cameron blushed as her mind was filled with images of Alucard ravishing her body. Cameron blushed as she sat down, heat building in her as she answered, _what do I have to do?_ Alucard chuckled again as he finished his wine and said, "I'd like something more…potent. Care to give me some of your blood, my dear?" "YES!" Cameron very eagerly said. "Jesus, Sis! When did you become a masochist!?" Morgan yelled. "A true vampire can give his chosen any sensation he wishes," Alucard said as Morgan unbuttoned her top three buttons, showing off that she wasn't wearing a bra as she went closer to her Master.

"Okay, this is just too weird!" Morgan said as she turned around and covered her ears. Alucard sank his fangs into the same holes in Cameron's neck as he had before, she moaned in ecstasy as he drained her blood, her delicious virgin blood. Alucard moaned at the taste and telepathically said, _Let me drink from you two more times, and I'll give you what you really want, my dear…_ "Yes, Master, my Master," Cameron groaned as Alucard drank his fill from her. When he was done he licked her neck to seal the wounds and carried the new weakened Cameron to her coffin. He placed her inside and gave her a kiss before shutting it. Cameron dreamed of the night she could truly have him fully throughout the rest of their trip.

 **Danny**

Danny woke up to the sound of soldiers cheering outside his helicopter. Seras and Danielle were already awake and Danielle said, "Get a little presentable, Cousin. Your public awaits." Danny groaned as he rubbed his temples and smoothed out his hair as best he could with his hands. "How do I look?" he asked. "Like something the cat dragged in, unfortunately," Seras remarked. "Thanks," Danny said. "Just…work on your posture, stick that big chest out and stand up straight, and you'll look like a hero anyway," Seras told him as she opened the door. Danny went Ghost and the three of them headed out of the helicopter. Danny heard the sounds of many soldiers cheering for him as they touched down near Hellsing HQ.

Danny smiled and waved with more confidence than he actually felt. It had been a hard-won victory, brave soldiers had died, and a nuclear bomb had gone off. Danny knew that he owed his life to Alucard as well for getting him out of the bunker in time, and he wasn't happy about owing that vampire anything. Danny, Danielle, and Seras made their way into the Hellsing Mansion and were led to Sir Integra's office. There were chairs ready for them, and they all sat down once the maid that led them to the office left the room. "Can I get you anything, anything at all?" Integra asked, she sounded very concerned. "A very fruity drink, with lots of alcohol in it, would be nice… But I'm nursing. I just need a soda," Danielle was the first to speak. "I just need to rest," Seras said. "I just need to know my kids are alright, and something with caffeine in it," Danny said. "Alright, how do you take your coffee?" Integra asked. "One cream, two sugars, and lots of it," Danny answered. Sir Integra pressed a button on her desk and made the orders.

While they waited Danny asked, "How are the kids?" "Morgan and William are resting now, as is Cameron. Alucard is in his room as well, while Heinkel Wolfe headed off once she gave me her report," Integra told him. "Are they alright?" Danny asked. "They were banged up, but nothing life threatening or permanent. Mentally…I'm not sure. William was excited about the battle, and that has me concerned. The bloodlust in his voice would make Alucard proud," Integra told him. Danny nodded, "I don't know what to do. He's been preparing to be a hero his whole life, I tried to teach him to balance out saving lives and fighting, but a lifesaver isn't what's needed the most right now, it's a fighter. I don't know how I can help him adjust to life after this is over…if it ever ends." Their drinks arrived, including a whole pot of coffee with cream and sugar for Danny. After having her soda, Danielle told Danny, "Danny, you need to talk to him, now. I don't think Integra or Seras are much help here, you and me are the only parents in the room, as far as I know…" Danielle looked at the butler that brought the drinks.

"Two sons myself, Madam," the butler said, "All I can say, is that you need to make time for them, though nowadays that would be hard." "Thank you, Gerard. You're excused," Sir Integra said. The butler left the room with a bow. "So," Seras asked while Danny and Danielle enjoyed their drinks, "Was it all worth it?" Integra smiled then, "Yes, we obtained valuable data, also, Alucard killed one of their leaders, Delta. This will surely hamper our enemies. We've destroyed two, Epsilon, and Delta. All that are left are Gamma, Beta, and their leader, Alpha. All that we know is that Alpha is a female and possesses powerful psychic powers. Alucard drank the blood of Delta, he tells me Delta believed Alpha to be thousands of years old, if not the Original Werewolf then she was one of his initial followers. This was only a belief, Delta did not possess much intimate knowledge about Alpha. For now, all we have is speculation regarding her.

"However! We have unlocked much valuable data about the Order of the Fang, it's history, numbers, and how many members are left. In the end, those that died did not die in vain, we now know more about our enemy than ever before!" Sir Integra triumphantly said. "That's a relief," Danielle said, "Is there anything else you need me for?" "No, that is all. Our friends across the Atlantic say that your son is doing well, and have sent a video of him to me, if you'd like to watch," Integra said. "Please send it to me," Danielle said. Sir Integra typed on her computer, and Danielle's cell phone pinged. "Thank you," Danielle said, and left to watch the video in peace. "I need some food, I'll be in the cafeteria if you need me," Danny said, and left the room. As he walked he thought, _I need to talk to Willie._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Willie**

Willie woke up and rubbed his head, he felt dizzy. He had used so much power fighting The Order of the Fang that he had no idea how he didn't fall asleep on the trip to Hellsing HQ. He shook his head a little and blinked his eyes a few times before his head cleared up. The teen checked the time on his phone and saw it was a little after eight in the morning. Willie decided not to exercise, he needed to rest his body, and only settled for twenty minutes of stretches before leaving his room and heading for the cafeteria. He saw his Dad was already there with Danielle, watching a video on her phone. "He sounds like Willie did as a baby," his Dad said. "He looks a lot like some baby pictures I saw of you," Danielle pointed out. "Well, he is, biologically, half my kid, sort of… Oh, you know, the clone thing," Danny said, before rubbing the back of his head. "Speaking of kids," Danielle said, "Morning, Willie." "Morning, Danielle, Dad," Willie said as he got a breakfast of eggs, turkey bacon, waffles, and orange juice.

Danny got his own breakfast and sat with him. "Willie, have you had any problems?" Danny asked. "I felt a little dizzy this morning when I woke up, but nothing too bad," Willie admitted, "I mean, yesterday was something else, I never had to use so much power before." "I see, that can happen," Danny admitted, "Are you having nightmares?" "I haven't had a dream in months," Willie told him, "Why all the questions?" "I'm worried about you kids," Danny said, "This isn't a normal situation, I just want to make sure you're alright, it's my job after all." Willie chuckled at that before eating some more breakfast. "Dad, you don't have to worry about me turning to 'The Dark Side', I'd never hurt anyone that didn't have it coming," Willie said. Danny stopped eating then and put his hand on Willie's shoulder, "And how do you know that they have it coming?" "…They're werewolves Dad, they have no excuse to kill innocent people," Willie said after a minute. "But what about afterwards, how can you tell if someone has it coming?" Danny asked. "I don't know… if they're committing a crime I'll stop them, ghost or human, I guess," Willie answered, starting to feel angry. _What's with all the questions!? This is war, we're good, they're evil, that's it!_ "Willie, calm down, you're letting your electricity out," Danny told him. Willie saw that Danny's hair was starting to stick up, as was Willie's own, and quickly took a few deep breaths. "It's easy to accidentally turn evil, Willie. No one starts out thinking they're evil, at first. Even Vlad thought he was the good guy, at first. One day, this war will be over, and people will need you to be a hero, not a warrior, but the guy that finds the lost, saves the innocent, and maybe even provide power for their homes. Remember that. This war won't last forever," Danny told him.

Willie and Danny finished their breakfast in silence before Willie finally said, "I understand, Dad. I do. But, people need me to be a fighter now. I need to be the strongest, the hardest hitting, the fastest, the dirtiest son of a bitch there ever was if we are going to end this war with anybody still alive." Danny shook his head, "I know, that's what kills me. If my copies could cover more distance I'd be happy to do it all by myself, but they can't, and I can't." "Dad, trust me, ok? Me, Cammie, Morgan, we were all trained to fight, to use our powers, to be better than you. Can you really say, back when you were our age, that you were as good as we are?" Willie finally asked. Danny shook his head, no, not as good as you kids are. But that didn't stop this from happening did it?" Danny touched Willie's left shoulder, where his arm would have been if Epsilon hadn't torn it off.

"He was only the Fifth strongest werewolf, and he almost killed you and Morgan. I encountered Alpha, she's even more powerful. She has psychic powers the likes of which I didn't think possible. Honestly, if she appears on the battlefield, I don't know if we can win," Danny frankly told his son. Willie swallowed at the idea of any being so powerful his Dad, Danny Phantom, Earth's Greatest Hero, who battled ghosts whose power could only be described as Godlike, who defeated his worst enemy, Vlad Plasmius, after the latter had his power multiplied by vampirism, a man who went toe to toe with Count Dracula himself, didn't think he could win. "Then…what can we do?" Willie asked. Danny breathed deeply and rubbed his temples before answering, "If it comes down to it, there's always the Nuclear Option. I just hope we don't become that desperate."

 **Pandora**

Pandora angrily walked through the halls of The Order's Main Bunker, seething at being called back. Werewolves and vampires gave her a wide berth as she passed. Pandora made her way to Alpha's room and kicked the door open. She instantly hit the ground as Alpha's telekinetic power slammed into her body. "What is it, Pandora?" Alpha asked. Alpha's body and face were covered by her cloak, but her dark-toned hand was revealed as she raised it, relieving enough pressure on Pandora for her to get on her knees. "Why did you bring me back? I could have killed them," Pandora said. "You're wrong, your overconfidence blinds you," Alpha said, "Our enemies are stronger than we realized, Seras Victoria went toe to toe with you, you only landed any blows on her because she told Danny Phantom and his Clone to attack you, distracting her. You are indeed more powerful, but you lack experience, real experience. The memories you gained when you drank Mr. Ma's blood will only take you so far."

"None of them is my equal, I could even destroy Alucard if you would let me, Alpha," Pandora persisted. "Possibly," Alpha conceded, "However, they are not foolish enough to put themselves individually against you. They will run from you, gather together, and use that to face you. Until your siblings are complete, you must be careful." "But how much longer will that be?" Pandora asked. Alpha released Pandora and motioned for her to follow. They walked down the halls of the Main Bunker until they reached their Research Room. Alpha went inside and showed Pandora four large glass canisters in which two men and two women rested with masks over their faces. All of them were bald and pale, their veins showing through their skin. All of them looked weak, like fetuses not ready to leave the womb. "Soon, Pandora, sooner than they realize."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Alucard**

 ** _Hellsing Mansion_**

Alucard walked out of his dungeon, feeling more powerful than he had in ages. He licked his lips as he remembered the taste of Cameron's sweet and powerful blood. He had never encountered such power, not in any other vampire or werewolf whose blood he had drained. Cameron's Ghost half was part of it, although he believed it was also her heritage, the fact that she was another descendant of Abraham van Helsing, as well as her own personal character that was part of it. Cameron was not as…pure as Seras, but her morals remained heavily grounded, he had no doubt that if she was starved of blood for a month and then offered a live human victim to sate her thirst, she would refuse. Cameron emerged from her own room in her uniform, and blushed when she saw him.

"Master," Cameron said, her eagerness nearly tangible. "Not yet, my dear. Wait until we see what our next mission shall be," Alucard told her as they walked into the main Mansion. Her family converged with them in the Hall to the Round Table Room, and Alucard wrapped an arm around Cameron. All of them looked at Alucard as if he was a shark that had just sank its teeth into a nice fat seal. "So then, what is this meeting about?" Alucard asked, "Our Master said that you were very involved in this mission." "It most likely concerns the other Halfas, the ones the military made to help us," Daniel answered Alucard. Alucard liked the tension in his jaw, it showed how much Daniel didn't like him, angry men tended to do stupid things, like forget alliances.

They went into the room where Seras and Sir Integra were waiting for them with a large screen TV on the table, showing five of those Halfas Daniel had mentioned. Alucard whistled at the wonder of technology as he took the measure of the five New Half-ghosts. All of them were soldiers of different sorts, and looked prepared to fight for what they had, to kill and die for those they loved. Cameron saw them as well and looked surprised as everyone took a seat at the table. Onscreen, Daniel's sister, Jasmine, walked in, looking very tired but determined. "Hey Jazz," Daniel said, "How did their training go?" "Well, they passed all the tests I made. Their lifting strength is about 30 tons on average, punching strength is unquantifiable since they broke the machines, Sergeant Booker is the fastest flight at 164 miles per hour, and the average is about 145 mph. They all know how to fight, they've managed to get the hang of invisibility and intangibility, but no other powers have manifested so far," Jasmine answered. "That's still a lot better than the average soldier," Sir Integra said.

"Are you sure that they're ready for this? I mean, if they die, it'll be a disaster for morale, and their families," Jasmine quietly pointed out. "No," Daniel honestly said, "They're not. None of us truly are. However, we need to use everything we have if we're going to survive." Alucard smirked at his candor, and telepathically communicated to Seras, _It might be time for you to create some Fledglings._ Seras looked at him for a brief second, and then returned her attention to the screen. Jasmine sighed and said, "Alright, Sir Integra, tell us what our mission is." The screen showed the Halfa soldiers all getting closer and Sir Integra making sure that they could see her. "Yesterday, we recovered much valuable intelligence. Our hackers have cracked the codes that the Order of the Fang use to communicate and have discovered a secret enclave within the United States.

"It appears that the Order of the Fang has been secretly supporting, creating, and joining various militia groups throughout the American Southeast, training them for this time. These militias are now ready to attempt to secede from the United States, sowing chaos within the government and diverting important resources to fight the new civil war that shall come. Your mission, simply put, is to eliminate the militias, with extreme prejudice," Sir Integra told everyone. "NO! I won't do it!" Morgan said, "I won't kill humans!" "Yeah, this is bullshit! Can't we just let the regular authorities handle them?" William asked. "The 'regular authorities' already have their hands full keeping what's left of the population from rioting," one of the soldier Halfas sadly stated. "Also," Sir Integra continued, "according to the data we've collected, between one-third to one-half of them are already werewolves. They aren't innocent people, they are the enemy."

"Still, that's a lot of normal people," Daniel said, "People who are scared, and struggling to survive." "That's why we're here," another soldier Halfa said, "We can do the jobs that Danny Phantom and his family can't. We don't like this either, but we need to keep the government stable. None of you need to be part of this, only be aware of what's happening. We are on a slippery slope, one wrong move, and it's all over." "I see, and, you also want to see if we, the vampires, want in on this fun," Alucard said with a large grin. "Who the Hell is this sicko?" another soldier Halfa said. "Your most useful weapon," Alucard answered. "He is the vampire, Alucard. I'm sending him to you, to assist if the werewolves prove too powerful for you five," Sir Integra said, "He is the Hellsing Organization's crown glory, the most powerful vampire to ever exist, he will prove most useful to you." Alucard looked at the soldiers on the screen, men and women of various races, most of them had white hair though one had black hair, some had glowing green eyes, one had orange eyes, all wearing similar jumpsuits as Daniel did in his Ghost Form, and bowed his head, "I look forward to joining you in battle."

"Alucard," Sir Integra said, handing him a manila envelope, "Here are your orders, as well as where you will meet the newly promoted Captain Justin Booker to plan your first raid." Alucard took the envelope and saw Captain Justin Booker's regular photo and compared it to him on the screen. Justin Booker's brunette hair was now white in Ghost Form and his blue eyes were green, were it not for his narrower build and sharper nose he could have passed himself as Daniel in his Ghost Form. "I look forward to meeting you in person," Alucard said into the screen. "Alucard, head out now, gather your weapons and coffin, and be ready for the plane ride to America within an hour." "Yes, my Master," Alucard said and bowed to Sir Integra before leaving the room. He smiled to himself at how easily Sir Integra could unleash him on humans now, it was so very gratifying.

 **Seras**

After Alucard left the room Integra said, "That is all for now. I suggest you await Alucard's arrival. As for us here, we'll wait for further instructions." "Very well," Jasmine said, and the screen turned off. Once it was off, Danny pounded his fist into the table, "Damn it!" "There's nothing we can do, Daniel," Integra reminded him. "I know, this is necessary, but still, are you sure there's nothing more… less… SOMETHING ELSE we can do!?" Danny asked her. Integra shook her head and walked over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Daniel, none of this is your fault. If any innocents die, let their blood be on my head. I swear to you on my soul, I will never ask you or your family to do something like this." Danny nodded and got up to leave the room, Morgan and Willie followed him. Cammie got up to leave as well, leaving Integra and Seras alone in the room.

"You didn't send me there," Seras told her. "Alucard will be more than enough," Integra said, and took out a cigar. Her hands were trembling as she took out her lighter though, and she dropped it. Seras picked up the lighter and lit the cigar for Integra. Integra sat down and smoked for a few minutes to calm herself, "My two favorite vices," she said before giving Seras a kiss. "Go to the children, see if they're alright," Integra asked her. "I will," Seras said, and gave her a kiss before leaving the room. She felt that Willie and Morgan were in the Gymnasium and headed there. Willie was angrily pumping iron while Morgan was venting her frustrations on a heavy bag. "Hello," Seras greeted them. "Hi," Morgan said, not looking at her, while Willie grunted in her general direction. Seras sighed, "Look, I know this isn't ideal, but war is rarely ideal."

"I just…wish this was…OVER!" Morgan yelled as she landed a hard spinning-side kick to the bag, sending it high up on its chain. Morgan turned to get some water, and Seras saw the bag was about to hit her, and quickly ran over and stopped the bag dead. Morgan saw it and said, "Thanks, Seras." "Morgan, I know how you feel. The powerlessness, the frustration, the wishing that you could stop all the bad things from happening," Seras started, "But you can't let it control you. I know that there is more for us to do, ways that we can shorten this war, we just need to be patient. Can you do that for me?" Morgan nodded, and hugged Seras. Seras hugged the teenager back and looked at Willie. He looked at her and put his dumbbell away and hugged his twin sister too. "I promise you, I will protect you both," Seras promised. If nothing else, she would do that much, she would save these two children forced to grow up too soon, no matter what.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Alucard**

The trip to the United States had been quick, he couldn't teleport like he liked because he had never been to this particular part of the United States, he might have ended up on the opposite shore. As soon as he arrived he was debriefed, apparently, an alliance of militias was planning on literally marching on Washington D.C. guns blazing. The fools didn't know that The Order of the Fang was pulling their strings, Alucard wasn't sure if they'd care. He had seen many like them throughout his life, people who believed that they deserved better, that they could somehow restart society on their own through simple force of arms. Alucard chuckled to himself, the more things changed, the more they truly stayed the same. Currently, Alucard was in the back of a military truck, going to meet these puppets along with the Halfa soldiers. Alucard looked at all of them, some were European, some African, some Asian, some Spanish in their heritage, men and women, all of them however had the look of soldiers, of those ready to kill to protect their nation and people.

"We're almost there," the driver of the van said. The militia was marching down the ruined streets, they were to meet them and attempt to dissuade them. Alucard chuckled at the idea, these people had been waiting most of their lives for just this chance, they wouldn't be dissuaded by anything less than extreme force. He wondered how many of them were werewolves now, while they were supposed to only be only half at most, he was sure there were more. One of the African-American soldiers, Gould, looked at Alucard suspiciously, "Why are you so happy?" "I love my work," Alucard told him, "Especially when my work involves slaughter." "We're not slaughtering anyone," one woman, Hu, said. "You're naïve if you really believe that," Alucard told her, "Our orders were clear, terminate with extreme prejudice. Keep that in mind, or you'll die."

The van stopped and Alucard along with the Halfa soldiers all got out. They soon heard the sounds of the militia all yelling and driving down, and sometimes firing shots into the air. Alucard checked to make sure he had enough ammunition, he was sure he did, but it was always best to make sure. He focused and opened his Third Eye. His mind sensed all of them, only about two-hundred and forty-seven total. That was when he noticed something too, he only sensed a few werewolves among them. "Something's wrong," Alucard said, "There aren't many werewolves among them." "How do you know?" another soldier, Booker, asked. "Because I can sense them. These people are only a distraction, the real attack is elsewhere!" Alucard said. The militia came into sight, and the Halfas all transformed into their Ghost Forms. Booker stepped forward and yelled, "Stand down now! And return home!" The militia looked at all of them and laughed. "Hell no! The South shall rise now!" one militiaman with a bullhorn declared. "You get out of our way!" "This is your last warning," Booker said, as his eyes glowed with ghostly power, "Leave now!"

"We don't recognize the authority of your government. We will not back down!" the one with he bullhorn yelled back. Alucard heard through his ear mic the same as the soldiers, the President of the United States sadly said, "You gave them their chance. Prepare to engage." "You were warned!" Booker yelled at them all, "You brought this on yourselves!" The militiamen all pointed their assembly of assault rifles, submachine guns, machine guns, rifles, and shotguns at the Halfa soldiers and the one with the bullhorn yelled, "FIRE!" Thousands of bullets tore through the air, Alucard was shot by about two hundred, while the Halfa soldiers all turned intangible and let the bullets pass harmlessly through them. "WHAT THE FUCK!?" the militiamen all screamed at different times as the Halfa's all flew forward and used their superhuman strength to good use. Alucard smiled at the display as with stunning efficiency men were killed by the soldiers. Punches, kicks, joint locks, chokes, all of them were deadly as blood and limbs were torn, militiamen sent flying through the air with brute strength.

Alucard didn't take long to enjoy it, he knew that there was another attack coming, and quickly opened his Third Eye and found the first werewolf, shooting through its head and two other militiamen before it could turn. He spotted the second and third and dispatched them the same way. Alucard sensed the rest were further in the crowd of scattering militiamen as they realized they were being beaten. Alucard jumped high into the air and as he fell he dispatched two more werewolves and emptied his clip into fleeing militiamen. He landed and grabbed one man by his throat before sinking his fangs into him. The man knew nothing, and Alucard reloaded his Casull before continuing the slaughter, firing away at fleeing militiamen with reckless abandon, killing a sixth werewolf. That was when the last four finally transformed.

They were in their half-human half-wolf forms for speed, to Alucard's surprise though, the Halfa soldiers all saw them coming and avoided their initial charge. Alucard got the seventh werewolf in its back, while he saw one woman, Holland, suddenly meet a werewolf at top speed, as fast as it was. She and the werewolf hit each other hard, but she was apparently stronger as she forced it back. Holland quickly flew after the werewolf and punched it hard in it's face, hard enough to detach its lower jaw before then punching its chest. Holland tore out the werewolf's heart, and the werewolf died. Alucard looked at Holland and told her, "Well done." Gould was grappling with another werewolf, and quickly got it in a headlock before snapping its neck. Ectoplasmic energy appeared around Gould as he raised his hand and blasted a ghost ray through the werewolf's heart, killing it as well. Alucard spotted the last werewolf and shot it through its head before it could attack Hu from behind. "We need to return to your Capital now!" Alucard said.

"Do you know where the werewolves are!?" Booker asked. "No, only that they're not here," Alucard told him, "But if I had to guess, they're most likely on their way to your President as we speak!" "Let's go, Dracula," Booker said as he grabbed Alucard and immediately went flying back towards the American White House. Alucard ignored the manhandling for expediency and opened his Third Eye, quickly sensing the werewolves, two hundred of them, racing straight for the White House. "There they are!" Alucard pointed out, though the two hundred werewolves in their massive wolf forms were hard to miss as they tore through Washington D.C. "Let me go, I'll try to buy time while you grab some weapons, alert your President and his bodyguards," Alucard told Booker. Booker dropped Alucard, and the No-Life King quickly transformed as he fell into his Level One Form.

He hit the pavement in front of the werewolves as shadows erupted from his body, tearing through werewolves everywhere as his bullets finished them off. The other Halfa soldiers weren't far behind, and he saw as they quickly manifested powers. Some blasted ice from their hands, others ghost rays, ectoplasmic fire and electricity lit up and hit werewolves at various levels of power. Through it all, Alucard was laughing throughout the slaughter, as his shadowy tentacles and bullets tore through werewolves, none of them could touch him. He was the ultimate vampire, and it was obvious that all these dogs were nothing more than pups, thinking they were stronger than they truly were. Blood and fur and limbs littered the streets as Alucard and the Halfa soldiers went about their work, and he saw some of the soldiers were laughing just as he did, reveling in their new powers.

Soon, regular human soldiers arrived, armed with guns loaded with silver bullets, and the slaughter of dogs doubled. Alucard spotted some of the werewolves trying to flee and went after them. They were fast, but Alucard could be anywhere and nowhere he wished, with limitations. Before they could flee, Alucard was there, and his Casull did its work. There was only one left, and he saw the dog return to her human form in an attempt to camouflage herself, but Alucard saw her, a woman of Persian heritage from the looks of her. The No-Life King grabbed her and bit deeply into her throat, he was satisfied to taste she had been a virgin. Then he saw her memories.

She had been turned in 1973 in Afghanistan, before the Taliban arrived. She had been poor, and the woman who called herself Alpha had promised she would never want for money again. Alucard saw the face of Alpha then, her body was tall for a woman and strikingly strong for how thin it was, her face was plain featured, no great beauty, with pure white hair and nut-brown skin, but her eyes were a striking hue of violet that none could forget, neither could they forget how she held herself tall, like one who was above all others. The Order of the Fang claimed Alpha was The First Werewolf, born in ancient times when men still worshipped their gods with the blood of their children. That was all the werewolf woman knew for certain, none knew from what forgotten land Alpha had been born in. Alucard drained all he could; but saw no more useful information before he put the dog down with a bullet.

Alucard looked as Hu went to him and said, "They're all dead." Alucard opened his Third Eye, and saw she was right. "Yes, mission accomplished. Well done," Alucard told her as he returned to his normal form. "Let's go, the President is going to want to talk with you," she told him. Alucard nodded and quietly followed, telepathically reaching out to his Master all he had found out. She would find the information most useful.


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 **Danny**

Danny sat back and despite himself, he smiled when he heard the news, the Halfa soldiers were all right, and their powers all developed. He was sitting with Sir Integra, enjoying some fine scotch in celebration. "Daniel, this is fantastic news, also, Alucard learned more about Alpha. It's all certainly a load of trollop, however, the description is most useful for us. As we speak, Intelligence Networks still in operation are scouring numerous files, looking for her," Sir Integra said as she finished her scotch. "It is good news, we have The Order on the run now," Danny told her, "How is the search for their Main Base coming along?" "It is coming along as fast as possible, but the data is heavily encoded, it must be their greatest secrets according to MI-5, to be so heavily encrypted. So far, they've decoded half of it. The Order is indeed in desperate straits, after this last failed attack, their numbers are dwindled to half their full strength," Integra told him, "The warnings we gave everyone before their original attack were not in vain, though many humans did indeed die, The Order paid in blood for it."

"Do we truly need to exterminate them all?" Danny sighed. He was tired of the killing, and he could not believe that all werewolves were monsters, just as not all ghosts were out to harm humans, and Seras and Cammie used their vampire power to protect humanity, the idea of any species truly being inherently evil struck him as impossible. "Yes, we must," Sir Integra sternly said, "After all they've done, they must pay. The world will never be the same after this war, if they ever get the chance to organize again, we may not survive. Daniel, I know how your life experience has shaped you. You wish to see the good in all, because that is your experience, but, in my experience, a monster is a monster. Seras and Cameron, I'm afraid, are the exceptions that prove the rule, even Alucard, were he not bound to the Hellsing Bloodline, would even now be indiscriminately killing to slake his thirst."

"I thought that you cared for him," Danny told her. Integra told him, "I do, when I needed an ally, he was my ally, when I needed a knight, he was my knight. When he disappeared, I mourned for him. That being said, Alucard despises himself in ways we can't imagine. He embraces his monstrosity because he seeks a hero to finally destroy him. This makes him dangerous, he has nothing to lose, his only goal has been his own destruction, had Professor van Helsing not captured him, Dracula would have rampaged throughout England like a rabid dog until he was put down. All monsters…nearly all monsters are like him, even if they don't realize it consciously, they know that they are abominations unto God and Nature and seek an end to their cursed existence." Danny breathed in deeply before saying, "Is Cammie like this as well?" "For now, I don't think so," Integra told him, "However, in time, as she watches her family and friends grow old and die, while she remains…" Integra left the statement hanging in the air. "The same for Seras, right?" Danny said. Integra swallowed, and Danny's Third Eye told him all he needed to know.

The two of them sat silently, when suddenly a soldier ran into the room, "SIR! It's terrible! The Order launched a counterattack!" "Where!?" Sir Integra demanded as the soldier led her and Danny out to a waiting limousine. "Reports are still coming in, but the European Safe Zones are all reporting heavy casualties. The clone, Pandora, is involved, that's all we can tell," the soldier said as Danny and Integra got into the limousine and it drove off. "Damn it! I should have known!" Sir Integra said, and Danny sensed her mentally reach out to Seras to tell her. Danny did the same to Cammie and told her, _Cammie, get ready! We might be under attack at any minute!_ Cammie replied, _Dad, there are no werewolves here!_ "WHAT!?" Danny yelled allowed, and Cammie explained, _Master, Seras, and I have joined our minds to increase our power and psychic reach, it's hard to explain in words, but, we can literally sense everything in England, and some things across the English Channel. The werewolves aren't coming to England, they're staying on Mainland Europe._

"Integra!" Danny said, and she replied, "Seras already told me. Her and Cameron are waiting in case the situation changes, while Alucard remains in the White House in case they attack it. Morgan and William need to go with you to Europe and do what you can to save the Safe Zones." Sir Integra took out her phone and said, "Penwood, I need your fastest jet, and I need it ASAP! I don't care who you have to wake up! We're needed!" Sir Integra hung up, and overhead Danny sensed as Morgan and Willie were already flying over them. Danny went Ghost as well, and flew out, following the limousine. "Damn it! Can't we ever get a break!?" Willie complained. "Focus son," Danny told him, "We're needed now more than ever!" The Phantoms followed the limousine to a Royal Air Force Base, where a jet was being fueled up.

A brunette man with a moustache and dark bags under his eyes ran over to them. "As requested, Sir Hellsing, the fastest jet we have. It's an experimental auto-piloted jet, the prototype for supersonic drone warfare," the man said. "That will do perfectly, Penwood," Sir Integra told him. "Yes, but it'll be a tight fit, we'll need to squeeze the Phantoms into the explosives compartment since the cockpit is not suited for passengers," Penwood told her. "We'll manage," Danny said as he and his kids climbed into the jet. "Wait, don't forget your ear mics," Penwood said, and handed them to Danny, Morgan, and Willie, "This way we can keep you updated, and you the same." "Thanks," Danny said as the three Phantoms squished themselves inside the jet. It was a tight fit; the only thing tighter that Danny had been in was the Fenton Thermos. "Dad, this is really awkward," Willie said, his face was mashed into Danny's armpit, and Morgan had barely contorted herself to where she had to be right against him as the door closed. "Just bear with it, kids," Danny said, as they heard the sound of people yelling as the jet started to take off.

 **Willie**

By the time the door of the jet opened, Willie was ready to scream as he, Morgan, and Danny flew out of the jet. They were in the French Safe Zone, and it was burning! "Go, look for survivors! If you see any enemies, fight hard, I'll help you. Use your clones to cover more ground," his Dad told him and Morgan. The three of them made clones, Willie and Morgan could only make ten, while their Dad made what looked like a hundred, as they all flew around. Morgan's clones put out fires wherever they saw them, and Willie's clones flew like lightning, looking everywhere for survivors to save, or werewolves to slaughter. Everywhere there was only fire, and bodies, and pieces of bodies. "This can't be happening…" Willie whispered to himself as he searched. For miles around, there was no sign of human life, before Willie heard the sound of gunfire. He flew in the direction, and saw a man get bitten in half by a large blue werewolf, only this one was different. It had a ghostly aura around it, and it seemed faster than any werewolf Willie had fought since his fight with Epsilon.

"HEY!" Willie yelled at the werewolf before letting loose with his lightning. The werewolf dodged his lightning! "No way!" Willie yelled, then heard Morgan's voice, "Willie, where are you?" He said into his ear mic, "About thirty miles from where we were dropped! I'm fighting a damn super-werewolf!" That was when the wolf took flight and transformed into a human form. No, not human, Halfa. The blue werewolf turned into a short, naked, hairless man with glowing red eyes, completely red, and a ghostly aura surrounding him as he blasted ghost rays at Willie. Willie dodged them, only for the man to get on top of him, his teeth turning into fangs. "What are you!?" Willie yelled as he kicked the man hard enough for his back to break. The naked Halfa-werewolf then snapped back into a normal position and stared at Willie. The creature looked behind Willie, and Willie turned to see his Dad and Sister were on their way. The creature saw its chance, and blasted him with a large blue ghost ray, knocking him straight into his Dad. The Halfa-werewolf then flew off at supersonic speed, leaving a sonic boom behind that knocked Willie and his family even further back.

"Oh man, a werewolf-Halfa," Morgan groaned. "Worse, it's not, it's even more of a hybrid," their Dad said. "What?" Willie said. "That guy was neither vampire, or werewolf or ghost, he was all three. I sensed it before he flew off," Danny told them. "Is there anyone left?" Willie asked. Morgan quietly shook her head. "Oh God," Willie whispered. The fight was far from over.

 **Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who has been reading my Strange Allies series. I know this was short, but I couldn't think of more for it. The next story, Strange Allies 10, will be the last, like the Hellsing Ultimate OVA's. I can't thank you enough for your support.**


End file.
